


Charms

by Equiu



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Corruption, Dark Stuff, Jealousy, Long-haired link, M/M, Multi, Romance, Royal Balls, from links part, lots of made up princesses, self-corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equiu/pseuds/Equiu
Summary: Link attends Prince Sidon's birthday celebration only to find that a trap has been set for him. And all of Zora Domain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I'm back.. and yep, I knew I'd write something for these two. I love too much. ._.
> 
> Also if the random relationship for Zelda is weird it's within plot I promise.

Home Away from Home

Link was sitting in Hateno Village. Calamity Gannon was finally dispatched, gone from the world, leaving Hyrule and all the neighboring Kingdoms and Villages at peace. Link chose to live his life at all peace in his Home he bought during his journey. It was an old building, but it was still maintained a homey feel link appreciated the most. 

Alby, a little girl he had made friends with while staying at the village, was a making a flower crown for link after making one for herself. It had been three months since Gannon had fallen, and Link's hair had grown out, a braided ponytail running down to the middle of his back.

His face was delicate, eyes as blue as an oceans clear waters, and long lashes that rivaled even princess Zelda herself. His beauty was just profound, and now that he had long hair, he'd be mistaken for a young woman by pretty much anyone. He didn't mind it. 

"Mr. Link! I'm done!" Alby held up the crown.

Link smiled then bowed his head, Alby placing the crown atop his crown, after adjusting to her favor, she ran behind him and pulled out his braid, his silky gold strands falling out behind him. 

Link giggled, turning to the girl and asking he looked. 

"Hmm.... Like a Princess!" 

Link smiled, "we're both beautiful princesses."

Alby smiled widely, hugging Link tightly. 

"Well...this is interesting." 

Alby and Link turned to find Alby's mother, Lidia, watching the two from where she stood, smiling. 

"Mommy! Doesn't Mr. Link look pretty?" Alby called.

"He sure does. Alby, it's almost time for dinner, lets go home!" 

A sad look took The little girl's visage. She nodded, standing.

Link stood with her, walking to Lidia. Alby gave Link a hug, then went into her mothers arms. Lidia smiled, "thanks for watching her today. You've always been such help raising her."

Link nodded, readjusting the flower crown on the girls head. 

"You know Link, I think you'd make a great father."

Link looked up at that, surprised. 

"I'm serious! Don't you think it's about time you thought about marriage? I'm sure with your good looks you'll capture the heart of a cute girl in no time." 

Alby lifted her head instantly. "Mommy! He likes a prince!" 

Link eyes widened at the outburst, face flushing pink. 

"Link is a pretty princess that deserves a prince! Like in those fairy tales!" She continued, smiling at the blonde, not noticing his darkening shade spread across his face. 

Lidia looked from her daughter to Link, smiling gently. "I guess you're right Alby. Link is too beautiful to not have a prince." 

Link watched them as they crossed the bridge, leaning against the post and tugging at his blue tunic. As they descended the hill from his view, he turned and made way inside his home. He set to his nightly routine, cooking up a nice dinner, feeding his beloved horse Epona with hay and apples. Before his bath, he took his flower crown and placed it on the table, smiling at the white flowers. He should probably keep from telling the tiny girl his little secrets. 

\--

The next morning, Link awoke before dawn, getting dressed and climbing to the roof to watching the sun rise. 

This was also his time to watch for danger, or the arrival of royalty, not he was expecting anything. 

Princess Zelda frequented his home on a monthly basis, telling him about her plans for rebuilding the castle and castle town. She needed help from neighboring kingdoms and villages, which also meant talking trade and other such politics. This did bore Link, but he needed to listen so he could help the new Queen of Hyrule. 

As he thought about his conversation with Zelda about fish and water irrigation, his mind suddenly flashed to Prince Sidon of the Zoran Domain. During his journey, the prince had been the nicest to the hylian, offering with full force all his help, along with his kindness. 

His toothy grin brought a smile to Links lips, giggling at the rising sun. The Prince was dangerously handsome, his shark-like features attracted link to him. His square jaw and his demeanor. Even though the prince was headstrong, his kindness exceeded that a billion times fold. 

"Link! Hey!"

Alby, he thought, pushing himself forward to greet the early bloomer. His sucked in a breath when he saw Prince Sidon smiling up at him, holding the child in his arms, also greeting the flabbergasted hero. His face turned bright red as he waved back, wondering what in goddesses name had brought the man of his affections from his imagination into Hetano Village. 

\--

After getting dressed, the hylian walked outside to find Prince Sidon making flower crowns with Alby, intricately interlacing the stems into a rounded shape. Link watched intently as Sidon tried to be careful with his claws. He giggled, tying his hair into a low braid. He greeted them both, joining them. After making three flower crowns, topping each head with white lilies, the prince and Link watched as Alby was making one for Epona. 

"I'm sorry if I surprised you earlier. I saw the child going up the hill so early that had to ask what the child was doing, and she said she was visiting you today." Sidon explained, his crown hanging perfectly on his crest. 

Link smiled, "she comes to visit me everyday."

Sidon looked to the smaller male, "that's amazing, she must really look up to you."

Link looked down at the flowers in his little field, "yeah...I suppose..."

Sidon let out a laugh, link looked up at him, "what?"

"You know, that little thing thinks your a princess! I found it absolutely adorable when she described...Link? Are you alright?" The prince asked, looking down at the blushing hylian. 

"It's a little thing between us. We pretend to be princesses after we finish our crowns...it's a bit embarrassing..."

"...I don't think so. It's actually very adorable."

Link looked up at the prince. "Really?"

"Yeah...I mean, you do look like a princess; elegant, kind, and very beautiful..."

Link stared wide-eyed at the zora, wondering if he was in a dream or not. 

"But along with that, you are a strong warrior, brave, and amazingly resilient....just...amazing..."

Link, lost in the fatigue of love, leaned over looking up at him. 

"Sidon..."

"Yes? Champion?"

Link tapped his plump lips, eyes half lidded.

"....Link..."

Sidon had to bend forward to press his crest to Links forehead for a kiss, tilting their heads the right way....

"What are you doing?"

The two jumped, Link turning to Alby, a collection of five flower crowns in her arms. Link's face was beet red, and so was Sidons. 

Sidon broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat. 

"Well.... the reason I'm visiting was to ask Link to attend a royal ball in the Zoran Domain."

"A BALL??" Alby, dropped her crowns and bounced, "oh Link, can I go with you??"

Sidon stood, kneeling down to pet Alby on her little head, "I'm sorry princess, but this ball is only for adults. But I promise next time you can come."

Alby smiled at the Prince, given him her best bow, then ran over the bridge then down the hill to Lidia to tell her the big news.

"Spritefull little thing, isn't she?"

Link nodded, taking the paper from him and reading it over. 

"A Royal Ball celebrating the 120th birthday of Prince Sidon, along with four days of festivities..." Link looked up at Sidon, his eyebrow rising.

"The festival was my fathers idea. He's hoping I'd find a bride soon."

Link stared at the prince, clutching the paper in his hands.

"A...a bride?"

Sidon looked down to worries sapphires staring back at him. A heartstrings was plucked, Sidon lifting the hylian in his arms. 

"My father expects me to marry soon, how can I deny him this? Why do you think I'm inviting you?" 

Link ran a hand up the princes cheek, pressing kisses to his jaw. Sidon sighed, relishing in his beloveds affections. 

"Please come...and dress your best. I also invited princess Zelda, so you won't feel so alone..." he reassured, kissing Link's cheek.

Link nodded, hugging the prince. 

"I'll go..."

Prince Sidon smiled, hugging the smaller boy back. 

\------


	2. The Queen and her Knight

Alby was sitting on Link's bed as he gathered things in his travel bag, eating a rice ball he had made earlier. 

Link was nervous. Terribly nervous. And who wouldn't be? A royal ball with women clamoring to get your Prince Sidons attention, all of them probably brushing the chests against his muscular arm to attempt to entice him, wearing beautiful jewels to match that of the prince.

Link was staring at the mirror. He knew he was handsome, he knew the prince adored him, but with this ball, something might happen, and he didn't like thinking about different outcomes.

"Mr. Link? Are you okay?" Alby tugged on his blue tunic, the hero looking down at large brown eyes, and a face littered with rice. Link smiled, kneeling down to wipe the rice off her face. 

"I'm fine...I'm just thinking..."

"About Prince Sidon? Don't worry Mr. Link, he loves you." The girl smiled. 

Link face flushed when she said this, wondering why he felt he encouragement flow through him. He patted hair brown hair, "thanks Alby."

"Link?" 

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to be a princess?"

This caught the man off guard. After thinking a bit, he realized what she was talking about. And he'd never thought about that, how if Sidon really did chose him to marry, he would have to leave Hetano and his little friend behind. 

He knelt down and hugged Alby, "I don't know...but do I know I must be leaving for Hyrule castle soon. Go ahead and go home."

Alby grabbed his sleeve. "But I want to see you off! Mom said I could!"

"Well, if that's the case...thanks little Alby." He hugged the girl.

An hour later, the sun was setting, and purple and yellows filled the sky. Epona huffed out a noise, hoof stamping at the ground as Link said his goodbyes to the town. He'd only be gone for a month or so, depending on what happened with the Prince. He hopped up onto the saddle, settling himself in. Alby ran up and called to him. 

"Mr. Link! Wait!"

Alby ran up with a flower crown in her hands, handing it up to him. He leaned down and took it, placing it atop his head, then smiled. 

"I'll be back soon." 

Alby replied with a small smile, waving as he made his way down the hill, towards the center of Hyrule.

"Come Alby, help mommy make dinner." Lidia held out her arms to pick up Alby, who hid her face in her shoulder. 

"Mommy?" The little girl peeked over her mothers shoulders at the empty road.

"Yes dear?"

"Can princesses marry each other?"

Lidia stopped, looking up at the stars that shown in the sky. He ran her fingers through her daughters hair and smiled. 

"I'm sure they can dear."

Alby clutched her mother's tunic and glared at the entrance of the village. 

-/-

When Link arrived at the castle, the guards greeted him along with Queen Zelda, the women walking out in her outfit she wore frequently on her adventures with Link. They hugged, then made their way into the castle walls. 

Zelda took him up to her room, them talking about what had happened in Hetano. Zelda laughed at him as he blushed at the mention of Prince Sidon's personal invitation. 

"Link, that is absolutely adorable! Prince Sidon had one of his guards send mine!" 

Link laughed, taking Zelda's white headpiece that she planned on wearing to the ball. Royal handmaidens arrived to retrieve the all white, off-the-shoulder dress, decorated with white pearls with sheer fabric around the shoulders. The sleeves were held the same fabric, pearls driping down the sides.

"Isn't it lovely? I'm so proud with how it came out." Zelda said, running a hand down the main part of the dress. 

Link stared at it, it really was beautiful, each pearl felt like a small star. His gaze then turned to the queen, who was helping the handmaidens put away the dress. Zelda's beauty couldn't rival even the most beautiful princesses, even though she wasn't interested in Prince Sidon, she could possibly be another rival in his quest.

Link looked away, looking down at the wilting crown in his lap. He couldn't possibly look at every woman and consider them a rival. His love for Sidon was reciprocated, accepted so soon. This ball was either going to change his life, or force it back into his personal hell.

Zelda looked at Link, kneeling before him to look him directly into his ocean-blue eyes. 

"Link, I have a present for you. C'on." Zelda took his hands into hers and guided him to the room next door. Inside, there was an outfit waiting for Link in the center. The tunic was long sleeved, with a blue sash across the body, pearls creating a waterfall effect at the end of the sash. A head piece sat on the bed with flowers with pearls at the center, a string of pearls hung from behind. White pants sat next to the outfit. 

"I was heavily inspired by the flower, The Silent Princess." Zelda said, walking to the tunic. 

Link was amazed. Too surprised to say anything, he stood in the doorway staring at the outfit. Zelda looked up at him and smiled, walking back to him to take his hand. "You won't have to worry about a thing. You'll be the only thing he has on his mind once you enter the domain."

Link looked up at her, a smile growing on his face. He hugged her.

"Now, I need to see how the headpiece will look, have a seat and take out your hair."

Zelda pulled a seat and Link sat down, pulling out his braid and letting his hair fall against his back. Zelda grabbed a brush and worked it through his hair, taking the pieces in front of his ears and asking him to braid them. She handing him white hair ties, after a bit, she fit the headpiece on link's head. 

She came before him and observed him. The pearls draped his golden locks, the flowers adding a more feminine appeal to his visage. Zelda smiled.

"Perfect! The ball is in two days. Let's pack your things and get the carriage ready." Zelda turned to get the handmaidens before Link reached out and stopped her. 

"Yes?" Zelda asked, concern in her eyes. 

"May I take Epona?" Link asked shyly. 

Zelda sighed, smiling. "Of course! You'd rather ride outside carriage anyway." 

"...Thank you."

Zelda smiled at him. "Of course, Link, anything for my Knight."

Link let go of her arm and watch her go to fetch the handmaidens. He turned to the full length mirror, and gasped. He was...beautiful, to say the least. The crown looked exactly like the ones he made with Alby. The glow from the sunset had made him glow. He took the headpiece off and handed it to the handmaiden that stood in the doorway staring at him. 

"You...you look handsome." She stuttered, taking the crown. 

"I hope he'll think so too." He smiled at the girl then left the room. 

She tilted her head in confusion, watching the man make his way down the hall, turning the corner. The girl sighed turning back into the room to set the crown in a box. When she was done, a crack was heard behind her and she turned abruptly. A child, with bright green eyes that glowed before a dark shadow, glared right back at her. 

"W-w-what are you-"

"Shut up." 

The maiden was silenced by a shadowy hand. The shadow looked at the door, reaching a stretching hand to shut it. 

"Link is mine. And I'm not gonna let some damn prince, and some of this horrid princesses, even the queen, take him away from me! For this to go according to plan, I'll need you to cooperate accordingly..." a wide toothy smile was bright against the shadow. The shadows hand slipped through the girls lips, followed by her body, consuming the poor girl's soul completely, leaving only her outer shell as the shadows new found cocoon. The body shook widely as the shadow made itself comfortable with it, flexing her fingers and enjoying the creaks that followed. With a deep breath, life was breathed into the corpse, glowing green eyes replacing the brown. 

"Aula! We're leaving now!"

"Coming!"

The girl took the box with the crown and made her way outside. Smiling at her knight in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what names I should use for princesses. Also I might post twice a week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Aula' Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aula becomes a bit of a dick for "good" reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know whether to extend the chapter for Link/Sidon stuff but I guess this will be it. Hope you enjoy 'minor' pain?

Through out the journey to the Zora Domain, Aula spent most of her time walking beside Link and Epona, talking with him and picking flowers for him as they passed through the fields. Aula was very much at the ready whenever Link was in need of assistance; feeding Epona, feeding Link, and making sure the path was clear of any roaming monsters. Old guardians stayed neutral as they passed, not aiming at their red lasers at their heads. Link's lips tightened at the memory of defeating his first Guardian. The feeling of time freezing when he pulled back the string of his strongest bow, the blue beam of light flashing before him-.

"Master Link?" 

Link was taken from his memory in an instant, and he found himself glaring at the clouds that passed over head. They were half way to Zora Domain, and rain sprinkled down on them as the group crossed the watery grasslands. Link looked down at Aula, who smiled at him in return. The handmaiden from earlier, who lost her stutter and her shyness in such an instant it surprised him, but something else also bothered him. Her eyes. Earlier in the room, he noticed that were deep brown, calm, but with nerves building from being around him. But now, they were green, bright green like the surrounding grass. 

Whenever they stopped for breaks, Aula would search for flowers, finding rare ones whilst collecting a full dozen. She'd hand them to Link when they made camp, then scamper away to her tent with the others. 

It confused Link. He had met the girl two days ago, only a short moment with her, then she's close to him suddenly, as if trying to steal his attention from the familiar scenery. It wasn't annoying, but with Link's perception of having to deal with disguised Yiga clan members walking the roads of Hyrule, he suspected something had happened to the girl after he left the room. The sun was rising, and Link decided to speak with Zelda about it, going into her into her tent to find her wide awake reading a familiar book. 

Zelda looked up at him and smiled, "morning! I woke up an hour ago. Did you sleep well?" 

Link nodded, sitting on the ground before her. After a minute of silence, he explained his suspicions to Zelda about Aula. 

"...You are suggesting that something happened to Aula?" Zelda asked, shutting her book and looking to Link. Link nodded, looking over at the entrance of the tent as light filtered through the small opening.

"It is odd, she has been surprisingly comfortable assisting you, collecting those bouquets of flowers when we stop." Zelda took a piece of her hair and ran her fingers through it. Link mentions Aula eyes, how before they were brown and now they were a bright green. 

"Now that is strange, her eyes were brown before..." she stood and so did Link. "I feel we should go further into this, but we are just a mile away from the first bridge of the Zora Domain." They make their way outside to find everyone packing and getting ready to move forward. 

Link looks up at the high glowing tower above them. They were close. And strangely, he wanted to go ahead of the group towards the domain. Zelda watched link as he watched the road ahead. She smiled, then let out a loud whistle. Epona trotted up to them, nudging Link's arm. Zelda pats Link's shoulder and gestures ahead. 

"Go. I suspect that he might be waiting for you. We will catch up later." 

Link nods, hopping onto Epona and tapping her sides, galloping up the hill and disappearing within the mountains. Aula made her way next to Zelda, watching the back of Link of he faded from view.

"He's going ahead?" Aula asked, eyes staying forward. Zelda looked down at the shorter girl and watched her for any evidence of Link's claim. "Yes. I suspect that Prince Sidon must be waiting for him." 

"Oh..." Aula watches the mountains, her eyes narrowing. She looks up at the Queen and fixes her gaze on her. Zelda stares back with an eyebrow rising slowly as she looked over her face. 

"Your Majesty?" Aula asks innocently.

"Yes?" Zelda keeps a stern look on her face, crossing her arms over chest.

"Weren't you in love with Master Link before Calamity Gannon?" Aula tilts her head to the side, looking up at the Queen.

Zelda widens her eyes at the brown-eyed girl, then turning away with her hand hiding her blush. Aula smiles and turns away from Zelda. "It must've been really hard to let him go like that. To a man too." Aula walks up to a patch of flowers and plucks a stem from the ground, lifting it to the sun, "I would have never been able to let him go. He's too precious to be given away like that." Her smile grew wider as she spoke. 

Zelda glared at the girl before her. "How dare you! Link is not an animal! He can do what ever he wants!" 

"Are you sure?" 

Zelda gasps. 

"You let him go when you fought Calamity Gannon, maybe instead of trying to seal the monster away, you should have died on your own." Aula slips away with her bouquet of flowers, handing a ruby red rose to the Queen and then leaving her to her thoughts. Zelda clenched the rose tightly in her hand. No one has questioned her disappearance from her kingdom since she came back. No one ever questioned her love, and succeed to find her in remorse. Aula sucked her back into this darkness, but the queen wondered, lifting the rose to her lips and sniffing the sweet rose, how did Aula know about all of this? 

 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly you guys can ask questions about Alby/Aula. I'll be glad to answer for clarification.


	4. She's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby goes missing. Zelda ignoring what could be a dangerous situation. And flirting. Too much of it.

The air smelled of moisture, felt like it as well. The sun was receded behind grey clouds, a large shadow darkening the area. Link and Epona trotted along, Zora from the domain waving to him and greeting him as he passed. This surprised Link. Usually the trail leading up the kingdom were bombarded with many Lizalfos, most of them with lightning arrows. The Bridges crossing the Zora Rivers were decorated in many jewels, pearls, sapphires and diamonds. When link made it to the bridge leading into the town, a certain Prince Sidon stood at the entrance. Link tilted his head as he watched the Zora play with the silk of his jewelry, also playing with his whistle. He was jittering. Looking around nervously. Link hopped off Epona and rubbed her nose, leaving to chew on some grass as he walked up to the Prince. When Sidon noticed him, he kept a calm atmosphere about him, smiling widely at Link.

"Hello! Master Link, it's good to see you arrived safely." He waved to the champion. Link smiled back, the tip of his ears turning red. Sidon took the reins of Link's horse and guided them to what looked like newly built stables, and it was huge. It was to accommodate the carriages and horses that had arrived. Sidon smiled at everyone he passed, even handmaidens that were still removing trunks and boxes from the parked carriages. Most of the swooned, while others flirtatiously waved back. Link scowled, 'how unbelievably petty.' 

"I've saved a stable for you and Queen Zelda, when she arrives I'll personally escort her as well."

Link nodded, looking around the area. It was large enough for two lynels, which could perfectly accommodate five horses. After setting up Epona in her stable, Link followed Sidon back outside, finding it had gotten busier since they went inside. Zora running to-and-fro, royalty walking about and being guided by common Zora who knew town well enough. The ball was tomorrow, and Link was already over whelmed. He followed Sidon into the castle, many other watching them as they passed. One woman stopped them to greet the prince.

"Hello Prince Sidon."

"Princess Dahlia, lovely evening isn't it?" He bowed, and Link did the same out of respect. 

"I'm very excited for the ball tomorrow. It is going to be lovely." Sidon nodded, then turned to gesture to Link.

"This is Link, he's from Hyrule Castle." 

The girl was at least a foot taller than Link, her pixie cute black and green round eyes, were mere delicate feature of her. Her dress was simple, a light blue that matched the hues of the castle. Link looked up at Sidon, who was smiling at the princess. A pang of jealousy shot through him, but he ignored it for his and Sidon's sake. 

"Ah! The infamous Hyrule Champion, of heard a lot about you. Your much more cuter than I expected you to be." She smiled at him. 

'What the hell were they telling you in you're country?' Link thought, keeping his face neutral. He nodded to the princess, putting up a smile. 

The princess kept her eyes on the boy, observing him. This was making Link slightly uncomfortable. Sidon must have noticed because he caught the princesses attention.

"Is something the matter, your majesty?" 

"No it's just...we also had a name for him...'The Silent Prince', I think it was. After the flowers." The princess watched Link with a smile. Link blushed at the nickname, staring at the ground. The princess saw this, giggling behind her balm. 

"Prince Sidon, your friend is absolutely adorable! I hope maybe we can talk more tomorrow, but I must be going, I'm meeting with a friend, I'll see you later. And goodbye, 'Silent Prince.'" Dahlia winked at Link, then walked off. 

"I'll see you soon, Princess." Sidon replied, bowing. Link didn't bow, he watched the princess walk away. He didn't immediately hate her, but the nickname seemed bother him a bit, considering how much of a coincidence it was. Sidon stood up straight, grabbing Link's shoulder and guiding back along the path to the guest chambers. 

Sidon stopped at a large door, opening it, and letting Link in, and then himself. After locking the door, Sidon gathered the boy from behind, lifting him and letting his face rest in the crook of Link's shoulder. Link blushed, staring down at everything that was Sidon. 

"It's been so hectic...I've been waiting for you to arrive. You've been my only comfort in all this." He lowered Link, his hand resting on his shoulder. He slowly slid his hand up Link's face, a clawed finger tracing the champion's features. Link shudders, his hand reaching up to stop Sidon's hand.

"I wish I didn't have to do this. The court demands I find a bride, and I'll forever wish that bride could be you..." Sidon's clawed fingers rested under Link's chaw, Link's hand brushing against smooth skin. Link eyes traced one of two spiral pillars next to the door, watching the light reflect off them. There must be way for him and Sidon to be together without having to go behind anyone's back, especially King Dorephan. With everything that was happening; Aula sudden liking to Link and this ball. Even after the great Calamity this felt like another war to fight, not physically, but mentally. 

"Link..." Sidon tore him from his thoughts as he pressed a kiss to Link's cheek, Sidon's hands on his hips. Sidon trailed kisses down his neck, moving Link's hair to the aside, stopping just above Link's collarbone. Link sighed, leaning back into Sidon's grasp as more kisses were pressed to that area. His breath hitched when a fang bit into him, a tongue quickly following to lick the blood away. Sidon was trying hard not to tear into his lovers flesh. He wanted to save this moment, whether or not he'd get the chance, he'd probably do it now. But then, just as he was about to chomp down on the creamy flesh, a knock sounded on the door. 

"A letter for Master Link!" 

Sidon sucked in a breath, tearing himself away from the breathless boy, he opened the door with his eyes boring into the messengers. The Zora gasped at the hungry prince, looking away to walk into the room. He handed Link the letter, a sense of dread in his eyes. 

"An urgent letter from Hetano Village."

Link took the letter and instantly opened it, turning away from both of them. As he read, the messenger made his way out as Sidon held the door for him. Link read the over and over in his mind.

"Link,  
Alby is missing! I searched all over the village and no on has seen her anywhere within the area. We even searched out near the lab, no one knows where she went. She was bed the day you left and the next morning she was gone! Please if you find her, keep her safe!  
\- Lidia"

"What's wrong?" Prince Sidon asked. Link was distracted, absently handing the letter to Sidon to think. 

'Alby is missing, just after I left, and then...Aula, who collects flowers....oh no...' Alby couldn't be, could she? A girl her age leaving the town right after he left. He then thought of her green eyes, they shared the same colour, and with the same passion of collecting flowers. Alby couldn't possibly be Aula. It was impossible. 

Link turned to Sidon, who stared back at him with the same surprised look. 

"Prince Sidon...I need to check if Zelda is outside." Link stated, going to the double doors. Before opening them, Link looked up at prince Sidon who followed him to the door. 

"It's late Link. Please get some rest. Tomorrow I'll have the meeting hall ready for you and Zelda to meet." He planted a hand on Link's shoulder, running his thumb over his soft exposed skin. Link back at the door. Maybe it would be better if they spoke in the morning. Hopefully getting Aula to talk would be easy once they've cornered her, if that would work, anyway. 

Link nodded, moving away from the door to the large bed at the center of the room. Sidon watched as the champion crawled into the center of bed and sat to strip himself of his tunic. 

'Creamy white skin, toned muscles, every crevice and dent of skin, he is so beautiful. He is almost like a flower.' Sidon thoughtfully scaled Link as he did this. Link pulled the shirt over his head and Sidon watched as the hair cascaded down his back. 

Link turned to face him, "Thank you , Prince Sidon. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Sidon walked up to him, leaning over the bed to reach Link, "one more kiss? Please?" Link giggled, leaning in to brush his lips against his. This was ridiculous. Why couldn't they be together? Just why? Link pulled away, his face flushing red. Sidon wished him a goodnight before leaving for his own chambers. 

 

\------------

 

The next morning was as hectic as last night. Breakfast was served in the Grand Hall, and all of the guests made their way through the blue hallway. Link had slipped passed so many people to reach the smaller meeting chamber where Zelda was waiting for him, sitting at the long table. Zelda looked up at him as she heard the door close.

"Link! It's good to see you, I need to tell you something-"

"Lidia from Hetano sent me a letter that Alby disappeared. Here." Link handed Zelda the letter, sitting down next to her. Zelda read over the letter before putting it down and leaning her forehead against her folded hands. 

Link watched her, concern wrapping his features. Zelda sighed heavily, "Alby disappears and now Aula."

"Aulas' gone? How?" Zelda rested her head against the table, obviously tired from traveling the whole night. "She wasn't with other handmaidens this morning. Jeri said she left last night to retrieve something from the carriage and never came back."

Link leaned back against the blue seat, staring up at the glowing, coral shaped chandelier in the center. Aula disappeared now, probably not that far. Maybe into the mountains beyond the Domain. Link then thought of his Sheikah slate. Which he brought with him in case of emergency. He had left the slate in his room.

"Zelda...I'm planning on going to search for her. Knowing her, she couldn't have gone that far. Hopefully I'll be back before the ball." Zelda glared at him.

"You will do no such thing. You want Prince Sidon right?" Zelda's eyebrow rose.

Link stills, staring back at the Queen. "But...maybe we can find out what's going on with-"

"Just ignore it for now. After the ball we will start searching for her. You want prince Sidon, and I want better irrigation and fish. Stay within the Domain tonight."

"Yes. And you're right, but I'm just worried. So much is happening all at once-"

"Link, we survived Calamity Gannon and rescued Hyrule. A little romance and a distant handmaiden are little things right now." Zelda stood, exiting the the room to find Sidon there waiting. Sidon bowed to the Queen and Zelda curtsied back, making her way down the hall toward the guest chambers.

Sidon watched her go. A server behind him entered the room with two platters.

"I see the princess won't be joining us?" Sidon stood in the doorway as the server went to set only one of the platters. Link thanked him and so did Sidon, the two finally alone, when he left the room. Link looked up at the prince, wondering whether it'll be a good idea to him what happened. With Prince Sidon's help he could find in no time. Link looked at his food, running through the consequences. Sidon decided to sit across from him, watching with a gentle smile on his face. 

"Something happened? More to the disappearance of our little Alby?"

Link nodded as he spooned some rice and fish into his mouth. Sidon sighed, tapping a clawed finger against the table.

"This situation is just becoming worse for you and the Queen...If I could offer any help I gladly would."

Link shook his head as he chewed, cutting up the fish to fish-out the bones.

"Zelda says to ignore it until tomorrow, and I'm worried about that. Anything can happen over night." 

Sidon searched Link's face, his golden eyes roaming till they fell on his exposed neck. The muscle there was tender, and he fully wanted to bite into it. Tonight. 

"Link...I'll help you look for the handmaiden tomorrow morning. But my father must know as well."

Link looked up excitedly, his eyes as bright as light shining on sapphires, "thank you Prince Sidon! If we can find her we can figure something out!"

"Of course. Anything for you....my pearl."

Link froze at the intimate nickname, red covering his features. Sidon laughed, standing from the table and walking around to press a kiss to his lips. Link glared at the Prince till a grin appeared on his face. Sidon smiled, opening the door for them to leave and get day for the ball that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'd like to hear from you! What do you think?


	5. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....things get hot... ._.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for me.

Sundown was approaching, and Zora Domain was glowing. Blue hues littered the halls and grounds, jewels sparkling against the sun's rays as the moon slowly returned for another night. The ball was ready and inviting, enticing its guests with the utmost beauty the Zoras could offer. 

Link was ready, waiting outside Zelda's room, waving to royalty as they passed. A group of girls were giggling as they passed, ignoring him. Link's pointed ear peeked when he heard Prince Sidon's name. 

"Are you sure you want to go after him? Have you seen his teeth? Imagine kissing him!" One girl hissed to the other. 

The other, Link assumed her name was Vala, just held her head high, her red locks falling down her exposed shoulders. "I don't mind it at all! Zoras are powerful and beautiful creatures, Sidon especially." The women around her gasped at that. Link's eyes narrowed at the group. Val's turned to the girls and crossed her arms over her busty chest. 

"Sidon may be huge, but imagine how he must be in bed? So rough and gentle at the same time." Link's eye twitched.

"I heard that Zoras of the shark variety bite when they mate, wouldn't that be a burden to cover up?"

Vala took a deep breath as if she had considered all of this before even starting this conversation. "I'd proudly show my mark for all the Kingdom to see. My belonging to Prince Sidon will bring joy to my kingdom!"

Link stared at the marble flooring as he listened. The blue lacing that fell off his shoulder glistened as he turned on his heel and left Zelda's door, a dark cloud looming over his head. Ignoring that cloud, Link lifted his head and confidently walked passed the group, his sash flowing behind along with his hair. The pearls on his headdress mesmerized the girls as he walked passed. Link made sure he also swung his hips as he walked, showing off his curvy stature. 

The girls were silent as he passed, watching him in awe as he strutted down the hallway towards the ballroom. "He is cute. Maybe I should dance with him tonight."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" called an elegant voice. The group turned to find Queen Zelda walking up to them, looking as elegant as all Hylia could bestow. The Queen, in all white, with pearls decorating her sleeves and shoulders, walked through them and silently passed through, following the stubborn knight to the ballroom. 

Link was waiting at the ballroom door, playing with his hair as he pressed his back against the wall. He looked up at the Queen as she passed, holding up a hand to the Zora guards that were about to open the door.

"Link. I saw you."

"So? They were talking like the Prince was available." Link pouted as he said this. Zelda laughed behind a gloved hand. 

"In their minds he is. I shouldn't worry so much Link. Your more beautiful than every princess here. Except for me of course." Zelda brushed her hair off her shoulder and fluttered her eyes. One of the guards watching breath hitched at the motion. Almost dropping his trident.

"But you're also a Queen." Link stood beside her, smoothing down his tunic. Zelda nodded to the guards, hands folded at her front. The group of girls from before watched as the doors opened before them, bright lights spilling into the room as they slowly made their way inside. 

Bright lights and chandlers as their spotlight, the crowed around them parted, letting them slowly through. Prince Sidon was speaking with his father before, dressed in more extravagant gear than his usual attire. The crowd went silent, small voices breaking the silence. 

"What happened?" His father stood from his throne, making his way toward the balcony, looking down at the awestruck crowd, laughing. 

"Those Hylians truly know how to make in entrance. Look Sidon, that champion can clean up nicely."

Sidon stepped up beside his father, looking down at the crowd to search for Link. When he found him, Sidon's eyes blackens, his heart his heart beat moving quickly at sight of his, in a literally sense, pearl strolling through royalty. 

His father watched him, eyes following Sidon's gaze as the landed on the Knight. He sighed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "you like the boy, don't you?"

Sidon was taking from his eyes undressing the beautiful boy. He looked up at him and then looked at the ground.

"Y-yes...for a while now actually...he's just so beautiful, how could I not-"

"I don't blame you son. Your mother wasn't a royal, not of the same caliber as myself, but still, she was beautiful, kind, and also a warrior." King Dorephan glanced at the chandelier, reminiscing the first time he met his wife. 

"Father...mother was amazing in every way. I miss her..." Sidon glanced at Link, another man was smiling at him, taking his hand and pressing his lips to his creamy skin. Sidon growls lowly, clenching his fists.

"Calm yourself my boy. Go and confront him. Muzu." The king called, the stingray elder making his way to the King's side.

"Yes your majesty?"

The King sat in his throne, watching his son stroll down the steps, flexing his hands.

"We shall begin the first waltz."

Muzu bowed to king. "Of course your majesty."

Muzu walked out to the balcony and announced the first waltz, the Prince slipping through the crowd passed dozens of woman, his eyes focused on Link.

Link looked up at the towering prince, noticing his darkened gaze. Flushing red, the prince knelt before him, locking his eyes to that smaller hylian. 

"Allow me this first waltz?" Sidon asked, holding out his large hand. Link smiled, snatching a breath from Sidon as Link took his hand. Sidon walked Link to the center of the ballroom. Zelda made her way to watch Link, also watching the crowd. Royalty, nobility, gentry. Nothing out out of ordinary. Except a woman out of the corner of her eye. 

A blonde. With watery blue eyes, watching the couple in the center as they stepped which each pluck of the music. The tempo increased and Sidon lifted Link, pressing his crest against Link's forehead. 

The music stopped, and girl Zelda was watching almost glided out of the room. Zelda slipped through the crowd to follow her, some stopping her to request a dance, and Zelda happily denying them to chase down the girl. At another pair of doors, a well lit and empty hallway, she slipped out and shut the door behind her. Guards stood at each door of the hall, one pointing down the hall to guide her to where the woman went. The end of the hall lead out to a small balcony, the woman stood silently at the end, but instead of blonde hair, it was bright red, against dark brown skin.

'A...a gerudo?' Zelda scrunched up her eyebrows, staring at the woman. She walked up slowly to the woman. A light glow captures the features of the woman's face, her large nose, light green eyes facing the scenery. Zelda realized that a fur was wrapped around her shoulders, revealing her shoulders and her upper bosom. Zelda blushed as her eyes fell to the chest area, deciding quickly it best to leave the woman to her balcony. As she snuck away, the woman took her arm and pulled her under her. 

Staring at the woman, she tried to keep her defiance above par, but ever so slowly it decreased as the woman took Zelda's chin between her thumb and index, holding her face up to glare at her. Zelda face turned redder as the Gerudo leaned closer. 

"Enticed, little one?" She asked, her nose touching Zelda's. Zelda was breathless, not knowing where to put her hands. The gerudo vai slipped a hand around her waist, placing her lips at the base of her neck. Zelda held her breath as a tongue started licking a bite the vai placed. 

"What a cute vai...shall I distract you from the busy-bodies inside?" Zelda shifted as a hand ran up her backside, long fingers tracing her body. Zelda clenched the sleeves of the woman's dress. She had to see where that blonde woman went. She had to hylian, she couldn't possibly to following a mirage. Could she? 

She then thought of Link. In the morning she and him would have to search for Aula. Sidon and Link must left the ball by now, probably flirting with each to no end. Tonight was going to be a long night. She might as well enjoy it. 

"...yes."

 

\-----------

 

"Sidon...please! I can't!" 

Link was wrapped in the pleasure of Sidon licking him from behind. They had left the ball early when their lust was getting the better of them. Link had tugged on Sidon's finger, pulling down his tunic over erection he was touched inappropriately by a perverse prince, which he punched in the nose. Sidon was enraptured with him as soon Link requested assistance. 

 

Now, link was bent over, his clothes gone, except for his headdress. Sidon's long tongue reached deeper inside him, while also working Link's tiny cock in his large hand. After a bit, Sidon pulled away, leaving Link limp and panting. Sidon sat up and traced the lines of his loves back. His eyes soon fell to Link's small but plump ass. His two cocks were out and ready to play.

 

\--------

Back with Zelda and the Gerudo woman, Zelda's dress was half off, revealing her breasts as her nipples were taken into the woman's mouth. Zelda didn't like to admit that she was loud. Some of her servants would blush as she passed, turning away from her as she passed. Long lonely nights in the castle and her comfort was a book she found in the deeper parts of the castle as it was being rebuilt. Zelda yelped when a pair of fingers slid behind her and started playing with her wet entrance. 

"W-wait...ohhh..." her breath hitched when the woman's fingers dug deep inside her. Zelda jumped when the fingers brushed against her most sensitive area. Zelda bit her lips as both her chest and vagina were being worked.

 

\-------

 

"Oh goddess help me please! Sidon..... harder!" Link was being fucked for the first time, by Prince Sidon. Even though he couldn't believe it, Link would always look up to find darkened eyes watching his. His nipples were pricked up by the cool air, a cock deep within him thrusting intensely into him. His arms were wrapped around the princes neck, holding on for dear life. Having something so big in him was driving him insane. It even bulged in his belly, but Link was also so caught in the dick that wrapped around his, stroking him. His brain was hazy, his eyes half-lidded and his tongue falling out his mouth. Sidon laughed at this. They've only been fucking for thirty minutes and Link had already lost his mind. Being fucked from behind by his Prince felt amazing. He could forget everything, and only relish in this feeling forever. He never wanted to cum, just stay like this. But when the moment came, Sidon had came first, bending over him to sink his teeth into his shoulder. Link came immediately, his third time in almost an hour, which Sidon found to be impressive for the small hylian. Link was being filled to the brim, cum dripping out of him and around Sidon's cock. Link was about to fall forward before Sidon caught him and laid him softly against the waterbed, his large dick popping out and retracting inside him. Sidon watched in fascination as cum flowed out of Link like a waterfall, seeping into the sheets. Link lifted himself up onto his knees, grabbing his ass and spreading as more cum fell out of him. 

"More...please....one more round..."

Sidon took a deep breath and looked down. Link would have no strength to search for anyone tomorrow. Sitting would certainly be a complication, and it was already enough now that he was finally mated with the prince. Sidon finally gave up, flipping the boy over and licking his limp dick until it was once again hard. Link moaned out praises and stroked the princes crest. 

"Oh Sidon, keep going....your licking everything...my small dick...I'm gonna cum again if you keep this up...ahhhh!!"

 

\-----------

 

Meanwhile, Zelda was literally being eaten alive. Her legs spread wide for all the domain to see. Her clit was being lapped at. Her breath loud, her own hands playing with her nipples as the woman eating her. Zelda hated that she was vocal. But she couldn't help it either way. 

"Oh god deeper! Your tongue....deeper please...ahh!! Oh goddess Hylia forgive me!! Please!!!"

The Gerudo woman pulled away, strings of saliva mixed with Zelda's wetness connected them. 

"I suppose Hylia can forgive you my dear. But you must keep quiet or others will be as unforgiving."

Zelda nodded, "okay...but please...eat me more...?"

"Of course. Your majesty."

Zelda let out a high pitch yip as the vai's mouth connected to her pussy, a warm tongue going to lap at her insides. 

 

\---------

The night was long for the two, as lust filled the castle walls and rooms. The blond woman stood atop the castle, a warm air about her as she wrapped the air in a light mist. Aula appeared next to her as a shadow, smiling widely at the soundless castle below them.

"How's it going, Sheba?" 

"Zelda will be distracted until morning with that Gerudo woman. Link? He's long gone in lust with that prince. He seemed to have mated with him already."

Aula sucked in a breath, keeping a calm atmosphere about her. "That's fine, I'll still have link within my grasp. Thank you for helping me out."

"Of course, it's a fellow demons job to help others. But out of all the men in this world, why would you choose one that's already taken?"

Aula stared out at the plains behind the castle, floating in the air.

"He was my only friend since I was cursed into that childlike state. I want that niceness only for myself. I'll let Link have his fun for now. He has four days before I destroy this place and that damn shark."

Sheba watched as Aula eyes turned bright white. "Wouldn't it be a bit much to destroy this whole place?"

"It smells of that prince that is slowly taking him from me. I told you. I'm letting Link have his fill, than I'm going take him away."

Aula looked up at the moon. Her shadow shook with anticipation of her large hands devastating the castle along with everyone and everything within it. Than, bring Link back with her to Hetano to live out their lives. Without any soul to disrupt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do think? I write weirdly and I apologize for any errors. Ask me anything. Share.


	6. She's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's alive. And she's somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was late. I wasn't sure how to end it. A wonderful friend is back and ready to play.

The morning was harsh on the Zora Domain. Life groaned into the town, its residents and its guests, the sun brought light into the gleaming windows of each room. The halls were empty, save the sleeping guard before the closed doors of the balcony. A sleeping Queen and her lover from the night before were cuddled under a blanket placed over them the night before. The Gerudo woman, stirred awake by the bright sun in her eyes, sat up slowly. Zelda cuddled closer, her face nuzzled in her bosom. The woman played with the sleeping girls loose hair. Zelda snores silently, the woman laughs and presses a kiss to her head.

"What an interesting night. Whoever conjured that fog must've wanted this to happen. And I don't mind it at all..." The woman unwrapped herself from the girls arms, wrapping the blanket around her to keep her warm from the cool morning air. After fixing herself up a bit, the woman bent down and gathered the girl in her arms. 

 

(------

 

Sidon awoke with the sunrise. So used to awaking to his royal duties, the Prince was out of bed, stretching. Sidon smells dew in the air, then closes his eyes. He sees Link, letting out breathless moans and reach for him, cum pooling in his stomach. He smiles and turns to the object of his affection, his small body curled up within the blanket, covering his modesty. 

Link groans, then let's out a loud yawn while stretching, arching his back. Sidon watched as his raw pink nipples, swollen from intense play, perched up in the air. Sidon swallows a lump in his throat, leaning over the now limp boy. The Prince wraps a large hand around his back, lifting him from the bed and bringing his nipples closer to Sidon's mouth. With one swipe of his long tongue, the boy awakens at the sudden warming wetness on his chest. 

Sidon pulls away with a smile, "good morning, my dear, did you sleep well?" Sidon sits beside Link as he rubs the tired from his eyes. Link tried to sit up, but his body was aching from last nights escapades. He looked up at his Prince and frowned at him.

"I'm sorry Link. I didn't intend on tearing into you like that. But you must understand that we also mated last night?" Sidon fingered the mark on Link's shoulder. Link watched the clawed finger trace the indents of each mark. The pain from his shoulder wasn't as bad as last night, Link going to assume that Sidon had left a healing salve over his shoulder. Sidon stands before him, "I should get you back to your room. It'll be a long morning for all of us. The festivals wont start till this afternoon, so we'll have time to go searching for your friend." Sidon lifted the boy into his arms and carried him bridal style out the double doors to the empty halls.

Arriving at the doors near Link and Zelda's rooms, Sidon was pressing kisses to his - now - mate's head. Link replied by wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him back. Sidon suddenly stopped, looking forward.

"Sidon?" Link asked, turning to follow his gaze. A woman, a Gerudo it looked, was holding a sleeping Queen Zelda in her arms. Sidon knelt down to lower Link, the boy running toward the Queen. 

"She's fine. She was with me the whole night." The Gerudo woman assured. Sidon walked up to them. 

"Hello Lady Arusoa. Had a long night as well?" Sidon gestured to the sleeping Queen. Arusoa blushed, Zelda snuggling in closer to her. "We had our fun. The hormones were flying last night. I was watching last night as some light fog drifted over the Domain, it was intense. The whole castle was silent except for moans leaving..." she looked down at the girl in her arms. "This one."

Sidon smiled. "I could say the same, but I smelt nothing last night except Link's blood." Link wrapped the blanket around his body, going to open the door to Zelda's room. The four entered, Arusoa laying the girl down on the bed. Link sat next to the sleeping woman, Arusoa standing before her. Zelda shifted, grabbing a large pillow and snuggling it. Sidon let out a low laugh, "how about I call for breakfast? Lady Arusoa, will you be joining us?" 

Arusoa nodded her head, looking up at the taller Zora. Sidon walked out to call for a servant. Arusoa looked down at Link, "you were the voe who helped our village? Lady Riju speaks highly of you." She said, leaning down to brush the golden strands away from Zelda's face. Link looked at her, nodding in return. He watched her as she lovingly petted the Queen. Arusoa was very beautiful, and elegant, almost enough to scare Link for a bit. He stood from his place on the bed and went towards the door. 

"Link? What happened?" Zelda stirred awake, blinking at the chandelier above her. She looked up at the woman from last night, then fear took over her features. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" She asked, covering herself.

Arusoa kept a calm look about her, reaching for Queens hand and squeezing it. Zelda flushed, trying her hardest to cover her face. 

"My name is Arusoa, I came in Riju's place. I'm actually one of the new elders of our town." Link gasped. Arusoa, an elder for the Gerudo? She looked fairly young, atleast in her early to mid twenties. Zelda must have been surprised as well, eyes widening as she watched her. Arusoa stood from her place and smiled, "last night was interesting your highness...the air must have wanted you to procreate somehow." Zelda shifted, her dress falling off her shoulder. Arusoa saw this and took the article and pulled it up, leaning close to the Queen. Zelda's breath hitched and her eyes lidded. 

Sidon bursts into the room with a tray of platters being pushed in behind him. Arusoa leaned away from Zelda, giving her a silent smile. Link watched the two, suspecting a little more happened last night than he was sure of. But Link also felt something dribble out of him, dripping down his leg. Sidon smelt the air than his eyes quickly went to Link. He walked towards him and gathered him in his arms. "I should probably get him to his room, we have a busy day ahead don't we?" Sidon looked to Link, who nodded in return. Zelda watched the two leave the room and than got up herself. Arusoa followed her, gesturing to the food, "shouldn't we eat first, your majesty? It was a long night and I'm sure you are hungry."

"No im not! I just a da-" her stomach rumbled, her own body betraying her. She pouted when she heard laughter from Arusoa, hiding her face. 

"Let's eat something. Please?" Arusoa was a sweet woman, too sweet, but also amazing in bed, Zelda thought, pulling the blanket around her shoulder after she climbed out of the bed. Arusoa took two platters and and placed one before Zelda.

"About Last night...I'm sorry." Zelda looks down at the eggs and rice, her appetite screaming. Arusoa spoons a bit of rice in his mouth and looks to the smaller girl, swallowing and then answering her.

"It is fine. You were just aroused by an interesting smell in the air. I was as well. It was very strange, I think that's why the ball ended as soon as it got started."

Zelda stared at her plate then at Arusoa, confusion laced into her brows. "Arusoa...did you happen to see a woman come Dow the hall before I arrived?"

Arusoa considered this, placing a hand on her chin, "I don't think so...I was looking out at the the cloud that covered the grounds, it was very light, like a light fog."

Zelda stood up, staring at the woman before, smiling widely, "I saw her in the ballroom, she had long curly blonde hair! She must have disappeared when I turned the corner...and then...."

"Let down a mist that aroused the entire kingdom without making it look obvious...." Arusoa finished Zelda's thought, staring at the intricate table. Something was wrong. Zelda could feel it, a sense of dread filling her like it did when she had to seal away Gannon. Was it a demon? Setting the land ablaze with its trickery and other things? Was it maybe Aula? Zelda left her food at the table and went into the bathroom, taking off her gown from the night before and than bathing. After that, she left the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders, not minding Arusoa who was at the table eating. After changing into her adventuring outfit. She made her to the map of Hyrule she hung up after arriving. She looked around the main mountains around Zora Domain. The first place she'd thought they'd look was around Shatterback Point, then go north to Lulu lake, a more secluded area. Even if climbed further up the mountain, it would be impossible to tell where Aula would be. She couldn't have gone that far.

"Zelda, if I may..." Arusoa stood behind her. Zelda looked up at the well-dressed woman, a light pink spreading across her cheeks. 

"I must return to my chambers. Please let Sidon know I thank him for breakfast." Zelda nodded, staring at her as she walked out. Her heart gave out. Zelda slid to the floor as her legs gave out. Last night was amazing. She didn't want to admit it to the woman, and she really couldn't at this point. She stared at the flooring, wondering if another night of love making could actually be possible. Zelda widened her eyes, shaking her head of the thoughts then got up, going to let Link know of the plan. 

When she opened the door to Link's room, she stopped momentarily to find Link and Sidon comforting a small girl. Link looked up a wide smile on his face.

"Zelda...Alby...she was here the whole time..."

Alby looked up at the Queen with tears in her eyes, scratches and deep cuts across her skin. Random bruises...how did the poor girl survive on her own out there? And why now of all times to arrive here?


	7. Resting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues. The love laces through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took too long. I got very adventurous with this. Btw the porn will continue in the next chapter so be paitient.

Alby sat whimpering in Link's arms, Link holding her tighter in her arms with each sob she let out. Sidon sat beside him, petting her with only the tips of his long fingers. Zelda watched the scene, grasping tightly at her pants. She remembered when Link spent the day comforting her like that, his heart beat, his soft coos of rest assurance that everything would be okay. Zelda shook her head and made her way towards them, like Link had done for her. Zelda touched her hair and called out to her. Alby turned, tears fell down her cheeks. The girl unlocked her hands from Link's waist and went for Zelda. Zelda picked her up and hummed a familiar tune that passed down through the family for over a thousand years. Link recognized the tune, smiling as he watched Zelda carries Alby about the room. Sidon watched on in awe as the Queen settles the child down, soft snoring coming from the sleeping child. Zelda set down the child on the water bed, the boys moving out of the way. She took the blanket at the end of the bed and tucked the child under it.

"Your majesty, you handled the girl very well..." Sidon smiled at the Queen, clapping a large hand on her shoulder. Link giggles when Zelda almost loses her balance at the strength of the Shark Prince.  
"Thank you, Prince Sidon. Ever since Calamity Gannon left our lands, I've been visiting neighboring villages, speaking with the children and wanting to know the subjects of Hyrule." Zelda lifted a hand to hair and played with the strand hanging off her face.

"Speaking of which, are we postponing the search for Aula?" Sidon asked.

A look of surprise took over her face. "Oh right! Yes! Link, that's what I was coming here for." Zelda made her way to him. "I was thinking we'd go up and look around Shatter Point first, than around Lulu Lake-"

Sidon tapped the Queen on the shoulder, disrupting her from her triad. "Queen Zelda, may I suggest sending my men to go search for her?" 

"Oh...umm....well..." 

"Wouldn't you rather join the festivities? Maybe meet with Lady Arusoa? I understand if you want to-"

Zelda held her hand up to silence the prince, turning to Link to ask if this was alright. Link looked to the girl, then back to Zelda, nodding his head in agreement with Sidon's plan. Zelda nodded back.

"We'll stay, but the soldiers must be back before sundown to report anything." Zelda declared.

Sidon nodded, his fins flapping across his face. Link giggles. "Of course your majesty, I'll have a group ready for you to speak to immediately." 

Zelda nods, then Sidon runs out to call orders. Link gets up and enter the restroom, to come out ten minutes later with his Hero tunic on. He hadn't worn it since Calamity Gannon, and thought wearing the attire would help with the Kingdom amongst all the others. 

Zelda frowns. With having to deal with neighboring Kingdoms and woman she met overnight, to a handmaiden gone missing to the sudden appearance of a runaway child. Maybe a little fun was needed to get over everything that was happening. Once Link was ready, Zelda and the knight left the room, Link shutting the door softly behind him.

\------

The room was dark, an eerie shadow drifted over the girl in the bed, her body shaking violently. A dark arm wrapped itself around the little girls neck, finding the cuts and reopening them to enter inside her. Alby wriggles in the bed at the sensation, reaching up to scratch at the reopened cut. The shadow slipped inside, making itself comfortable in the body. Then, a bang of pain hit the little girl in the stomach, stretching her body into that of a grown womans. The pain subsided finally. The demon giggled silently rising slowly from the bed, white hair falling over her shoulders. Her bangs fell long over her eyes, shielding them from the light. She stretched her aching arms and moves slowly from the bed, wrapping the blanket over her shoulders. 

"You seriously don't know what your doing. Do you?"

The demon looked over her shoulder at the woman in the doorway, who was leaning against the frame, watching the girl as she walked across the room to a green tunic that was left on the floor. It was warm, his scent slathered all over it. Epona's smell was there too, and Seleme took it all in with one big breath. 

"I don't. I'm doing it all for love. And.." Seleme sniffs the room. "He and Sidon, they mated in here..." She trails a clawed finger across her shoulders, the blanket becoming off the shoulder sleeves with black opals across, the blanket leaking with black ink. The blanket tightens around her waist, leaving a a chain of black opals across her hips. The dress flowed out below her. 

"Seleme, The demon cursed by the Mirror of Twilight twenty years ago." Sheba welcomed the demon, rolling her eyes at the extravagancy of her transformation. 

"Thank you Sheba. I was able to get back here, with your help." Seleme smiles widely, displaying a gleaming row of sharp teeth.

 

\---------

 

Down by the bridges, rivers and lakes of the Domain, many of the guests walked the lit pathways under the Domain. The lush green plains drifted in the winds, row boats scattered about the lakes, Zora floating on their backs with children resting upon them. Instead of the exciting festivities that were planned this afternoon, it felt more like a resting day, bodies resting about the grass and children playing tirelessly. 

In the upper part of the Domain, Sidon and Link rested themselves in the reservoir lake, Link laying atop Sidon's larger form. They just floated, Link letting a finger rest in the water, making ripples as they slowly drifted. They were surprisingly alone. They hoped they'd share the lake with Zelda, who'd they'd happily accommodate with a rowboat. 

Zelda earlier did speak with the soldiers that morning, asking them to search for a woman that was her handmaiden. Then she said she'd stay in the castle, pushing Link and Sidon to go have their fun.

Link let his thoughts fall on the little girl that was still, hopefully, sleeping soundly in his bedroom. Sidon lifted his head to watch Link create circles in the water, watching intently as the ripples grew away from them. Sidon lifted a hand to caress his hair, running his fingers through the gold tresses as they fell like a waterfall through his fingers.

"I'm sure Alby will be fine. We can bring her back to Hetano by the end of the celebration." Sidon took a strand between his fingertips and watched in amazement as the light made the darker strands appear lighter. 

Link looked up at the handsome prince. He was right, once the four days were up, he and Alby could return to Hetano and live happily. But then, something dawned on him. Sidon had spent most of night during the ball by his side and not clamored by women, he noticed a hint of jealousy in Sidon's eyes when He was watching him with that man who thought he was a woman. Did Prince Sidon not need to marry a princess anymore? Could he finally be with whoever he wanted? 

"Sidon...you don't have to be tied down to a princess anymore, right?" Link tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek on Sidon's chest. Sidon sighed, reveling in Link's adorableness as those large pool-like eyes watched him. Sidon nodded, "I do not. Father noticed my feelings for you, and he said that I should confront you. Also, close ties with the Hyrule kingdom would be beneficial for both kingdoms. Zelda can have her irrigation and plentiful fish, and I can have you."

Link stared at the prince, blush rushing into his cheeks as he lowered his head, hiding a profound smile. Sidon smiled as well, lifting Link's head by his chin to see what he was missing. A red flushing face smiled back at him, hair disheveled and eyes glassy. Sidon maneuvered his hands under Link's arms and lifting him toward himself, resting a kiss on Link's forehead as Link wrapped his arms around his neck. They both wanted this to last forever, and in a way, it did, until nightfall, when a guard arrived to retrieve them from their little day in Paris. 

For Zelda, she was just roaming around, watching couples of all kinds making their way back to the Domain. After hearing the news from the search party that Aula couldn't be found anywhere, Zelda decided that she had died climbing a mountain. It was probably for the best, but she was surprised as well. Aula before all this was quiet, kind, and probably the most shyest when around men. This drastic change in personality, and her also quipping the princess about loving Link, it was strange. Zelda's thoughts led her down passed the ballroom, towards the hallway that mysterious woman had disappeared, then out to that balcony that faced the trail up to the Reservoir. Zelda stood out on that same balcony where she and Lady Arusoa had made love. Zelda blushed leaning on the rail and staring out at the contribution from the hylians to the Zora. The reservoir lake entrance was the most beautiful thing her people have ever built, just to match the beauty of the Domain itself. She smiled at the memories of her father showing her the blueprints for such a feat. 

"Hello, Your Majesty." A sultry voice said into her ear. 

Zelda jumped, turning to the intruder. She blushed intensely as Arusoa laughed loudly at her. She hid her face in her hands and begged the goddess for this beautiful woman to stop teasing her. Wait, beautiful? She blushed harder, lowering herself to the ground. Arusoa also lowered herself, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulling her into her chest and giving her a kiss to her forehead. 

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" She whispered, rubbing Zelda's arm. The Queen nodded, lifting her gaze to Arusoa, who was still smiling that small smile at her. 

"My sweet, I was wondering, if you'd like to spend the night with me in my chambers..." Arusoa asked, lifting Zelda's chin and pressing a kiss to her lips. Zelda pressed back, grabbing onto her sleeve and relaxing in the woman's arms. Once Arusoa pulled away, Zelda whimpered, wanting much more. 

"Hold on my dear, once we reach the bedroom I'll kiss you all you want." She assured her, lifting her to walk back to the other side of the castle. 

 

Meanwhile, Link and Sidon made their way back to Sidon's chambers for the night. With very much convincing, Sidon was able to have Link join him that night. Sidon's hand pressed onto the back of the boys neck, his claws sending shivers down Link's spine. Sidon smiled at that. He stopped Link halfway to the room, pressing him up against the wall. He knelt down and one knee and smiled slyly at Link. Link stared back, taken aback by a strangely hot Prince Sidon. The larger Zora took a finger and left it trail down the front of his tunic, the claw almost tearing through the blue fabric. Link gasped silently, his face turning red. Link decided to take matters into his own hands, ignoring the stares of passerby as he placed his hands on Sidon's chest, massaging the muscle underneath his palms. Sidon smiled at the champion, leaning over to kiss him. Link accepted the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around the Prince's neck. A hand reached around Link's back, fingers curving around Link's ass. Two fingers pressed into the crevice of Link's ass, fingers pressed against a puckered entrance. Link shuddered, Sidon was playing with him in public, rubbing his ass as people were passing by in the hall. Even though Sidon was huge, people could be heard gossiping, trying hard not to look over Sidon's huge frame. The finger pressed harder. Link let out a loud yelp. The finger was piercing the fabric against his ass. Sidon chuckled in his ear, "would you like me to open you up in the hall? Where everyone can hear your sweet moans?" The Prince kisses Link's ear as the boy lets out a moan, covering his mouth. 

Sidon slipped the pants off his waist and carefully flipped them over his shoulder. Link stood with his hand pulling his tunic over his front. Sidon thought it was adorable, how innocent Link was being even though he knew how amazing his pearl was in bed. He reached around to press the finger back against Link's behind. Link leaned against Sidon's chest as Sidon watches Link's ass hungrily, licking his lips at how plump his ass was in those shorts that covered up the beautiful creamy ass. Sidon took both hands and slid the garment down his legs, watching that plump ass bounce free from the confines of the fabric. Link stood on his toes, arching his back to make his ass more available to the prince. Sidon removed his fingers from his lovers ass and stuck them into his mouth. He slathered the two digits in his saliva before reaching back down to massage the liquid into Link's hole, careful of his claws as Sidon pressed inside that tight ring of muscle. Link let out a moan into Sidon's chest. Link tightens around Sidon's finger, realizing the situation he's in. He was being fingered in public. He was also trying hard not to attract any attention from anyone passing by. He wanted to be alone with Sidon. He wanted to only have Sidon watch him as he was fingering his plump ass. Link let his mouth wrap around the skin he was leaning against. Sucking slowly and biting at the skin, wanting badly to leave a mark on his Prince Sidon.

Sidon slipped out his fingers, lifting the boy into his arms after tugging his pants back on. As he pulled the boy away from his chest, he noticed a string of saliva leave his lower pec. Link was trying to mark him. A smile slowly spread across his face. His little pearl wanted to mark him as his own as well. Even though Sidon had marked on him on his healed shoulder, he'd never been blessed by Link with his lips and teeth digging into his skin. Link then bit into his shoulder as they went, ignoring the curious eyes of the gentry as they passed. The festival may as well be over and Sidon wanted everyone to leave so he could have his champion all to himself. 

Once they arrived to Sidon's room, Sidon placed Link on the floor and stripping him bare. The cold hit Link right as Sidon took off his tunic. Sidon stared at his chest, his golden eyes staring at the pink nipples. Link tried hiding his face in his lifted arms. It's not like Sidon hasn't seen Link's nipples before, it's just that playing them was something he had never attempted. Hylians were certainly strange creatures. He shut the door behind him and knelt down again, taking Link by his waist and pressing lips against one nipple, sucking.

Link rubbed his crest while rubbing his cheek. Sidon was being careful, keeping his teeth at bay for the time being, his large tongue flicking at the tiny nipple. Sidon took his other hand and brought it up to thumb at the other nipple, teasing the small appendage until Link froze up, trembling and letting out a small moan. Cum splattered across Sidon's abs. Sidon pulled away from the nipple he accidentally bit into the surface around it. Sidon licked up the blood, kissing his skin up to his neck than up his lips. Sidon wanted to make love to Link every night, practically devour the small man. 

Sidon swept the boy off his feet and walked over to the bed. They two more days. The countdown was beginning. Love was in the air once again. More intense than the first night.


	8. Chose Soon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seleme appears to give Link a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about how late this is! I'll have the next chapter up by maybe Saturday!

Link was loud. Sidon knew that, and he ignored that thought along with other things, letting only Link's moans fill his ears. That morning was hectic; Alby was found, happily sleeping in Link's quarters, the guards returned with no missing handmaiden. He was sure Arusoa was comforting Zelda right now, releasing a bit of stress that might be built in her. 

Sidon snaps his hips into Link, fucking him into the bed. Sidon was happy just doing this, breaking his lover. Or at least smothering him with his scent so no one else would grab at him. His two cocks, one stuffed into Link and creating a bulge in his belly, bulging and shrinking as Sidon moves inside him. Link's hair was all over the place, the blue ribbon was tossed aside, along with his blue tunic. Link smelt amazing. Of his own blood, of precum which was cumming from a cock that was wrapping around Link's penis to stroke over and over, dripping all over the appendage in effort to drive the poor boy absolutely insane. Sidon knew Link was used to him, as large as he was. They done this three times throughout this past three days, Link being giving immense time to rest. With bite marks littered across his body as well as the scars that accompanied Link throughout his journey to defeat Ganon. Sidon stopped, and Link let out a confused whine, the heel of his foot tapping at Sidon's side. 

"Be still, I just want to look at these lovely scars."

Link pouted, reaching up to tug on Sidon's head fins, "you do that everytime!"

Sidon took the delicate hand into his and kissed it. "Please allow me once more to observe them, they fascinate me to no end." Link couldn't stand the stare he got after Sidon said this. Sidon bared his teeth as he smiled, his eyes soft and pupils dilated slightly. Link tensed under his gaze, so happy but so embarrassed at Sidon's silent praising. Link laid himself out to Sidon and Sidon happily obliged, fingering each scar with his scar, teasing the skin under with his claws. Link tenses under the fingers, as if Sidon was slowly reading a book of some kind, agonizingly pronouncing each syllable with that claw of his. Sidon bent over him, a warm breath over vibrant ears. "These scars tell wonderful stories of your adventures. Your battles." He whispers, his finger pressing hard on his delicate nipple. Link wanted terribly for Sidon to move, he even made it a statement. "Sidon...please..." Sidon's eyes sharpen suddenly, obliging gladly by snapping his hips. Even Link didn't know that he had Sidon wrapped around his little finger. Sidon knew he'd give everything to protect the knight. After tensing under him, Link came abruptly, for the fifth time. Sidon presses kisses against Link's temple as he cums, small pants leaving the boy, but he was still tight around the cock inside him. 

"My dear, I shall cum momentarily. Please, give me-" Sidon was cut off by Link reaching up to kiss Sidon, grinding helplessly against his large cock. Sidon moves his hips with him, hands planted on either side of the boys face, claws tearing into the bed. "Link, if I destroy this bed because of your actions....t-there will be a price to pay!" With one final thrust, Sidon slams into the boy, cum filling Link to the brim. Link can feel it filling up inside, making a mess out of him and only making him aroused once more. The other cock, which was wined tightly around Link's cock, came as well, splattering all over the boys body and face, drenched in the Princes cum. Link was wrecked, licking some of the cum off his lips and smiling at the smell and taste. 

"Link...I've made quite a mess of you...may I clean you when you are ready?" Sidon pulled out, mesmerized by the cum spilling out of him. It pooled under him. It would take days for the stain to get out the bed. Link opened his eyes, lifting his weak hands to wipe his face, swallowing the cum as it dribbled down into his lips. The Prince watches in utter fascination, lips parted and eyes wide. "I shall clean you right now. As to not further any act of sexual....damn you, Link. You are too enticing for you own well being." Sidon lifted himself off the boy and entered the restroom. Link sat up, the cum drying on him. 

"He can't be that amazing in bed."

Link's breath caught in his throat. A young woman stood at the end of the bed, dressed in all black and hair white as snow atop the northern mountains. Link took a towel placed on the side of the bed and wiped his face. "Who are you?"  
The girl picked at her teeth. Link noticed how sharp her teeth were, almost like a zoras, but surely much more jagged. "I'm a friend Link. Lost, but always treasured. Loved, but never driven into me."  
Link flushed as she smiled at him. She walked around the bed and sat at the end, crossing her legs under her dress. "You see, I don't know what to say now. I'm very excited to have finally met you. The champion of Hyrule, the knight to the Queen of Hyrule." Her smile grew wider and wider, the girl crawling towards him menacingly. He looked to his side at the sword across the room. The girl tore his gaze away from the sword with a death like grip. 

"This smell is disgusting on you. I hate it. Once I rid of him you will smell much better." 

Link stared at her. "Rid of who?" 

The girl let him go and he stood his ground, tugging on his pants over his cleaned body. The girl sat and watched with a hunger in her eye, licking her lips and snapping her finger. A glass of red liquid appeared at her command in her hand. "The Prince of course. He does not deserve you dear. He could possibly be using you-"

"What do you want?!" 

The girl tilted the glass to her lips and sipped. "I want you, Link." She finished the drink, tossing the glass at the wall. Glass shattered against the wall, and she disappeared when the restroom door opened with a slam. Sidon stood in the doorway, watching Link carefully. Link was shaking, fear struck into his heart. The girl appeared before him again, but Link assumed she wasn't visible to Sidon, because Sidon wrapped his large arms around his trembling form, lips against his neck.

The girl tutted, "oh Link. You have no time to hide from this brutality. You can only save yourself and that dreadful Queen of yours." 

"Link..." Sidon reached down and smoothed his hand down Link's chest.

"This piss-poor of a prince will have you for one more day. Than after that you will be gone of this place." The girl watched as Sidon turned Link around and wiped away the tears that spilled from his eyes. Sidon wiped those away, and the girl stood close behind him as Sidon placed one large hand on his ass. 

"And also, you will belong to me. Once I rid of this place, you will only be mine and I will take you away."

Link reached up and kissed Sidon, wanting nothing more than to ignore the dreadful voice and the being that was wickedly whispering in his ear.

"Stop it Link. This...thing...if he happens to love you more than I can, you will be challenging my authority to take your life as well. You have tonight and tomorrow to make your decision. Live with me, or die with that."

The voice was finally gone. Link's mind was clear, and he made his decision. He'd fight for his love and his life. He wouldn't runaway. Even if he knew what it would do to him. To Sidon. A door knock sounded, and Sidon sighed against him, kissing the poor boy on top of his head. The Prince went to the door and opened it to find Alby rubbing her eyes, as if also awakening from a nightmare.

"Little one. Are you alright?" Sidon held out his arm and Alby went straight in, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Link stared at the girl. The timing was off. Something was off. And he didn't know how Sidon couldn't sense it. 

"I'm....in going to wash myself...excuse me." Link went into the room as Sidon sat with Alby on a chair near the bed.

"What's wrong with Link?" Alby asked, playing with one of the headfins. "I'm not sure, little one. He was fine an hour ago. Now he just seems tense." 

Alby watches Sidon stare at the bathroom door. "Maybe Link is thinking about a choice he has to make..."

Sidon turns his gaze to the child. "A choice?" Alby nods, reaching out to take Sidon's hand. Sidon gladly hands her his hand and watches as she plays with it, tracing the lines of his large hand with her small fingers. "Yeah...hopefully he can chose to leave...I want to go home."  
Sidon flinches at that. He realizes that Link has to go home soon. These past few days have been amazing. Link has been amazing. The mystery being with a woman being missing along with the little girl in his lap was also just as exciting. The Prince didn't want Link to leave, but he also didn't want to keep Link tied down to the Domain. He wanted Link to live out his life while also being with his treasured friend. He can visit link whenever he wanted, and vice versa. Sidon was ready. He will propose to Link tomorrow night at dinner. All will know his love for the boy. And everything will be as it will. 

"Alby, may I tell you something?" Sidon asked, looking down at the child as she leaned on him. Alby looked up and stuck her thumb in her mouth, nodding innocently with wide eyes. "Well, I think I might propose to your friend. I love him dearly. But I also don't want him stuck here. He will adventure out into the world and take you home to Hetano. I only hope that he will accept...Alby?"

Alby eyes went white, her pupils so small they could disappear. Sidon watched the girl, concerned. "Alby?!" The color in her eyes were gone. Something was wrong with the poor child. 

The girl shook her head and the color returned to her eyes. She blinked and stares at the ground, looking ashamed. "Sorry..."

Sidon watched the child and lifted an eyebrow quizzically, but before Sidon could investigate further, Link walked in to the two. Sidon smiled and so did Alby. Link stared at the child, then looked up at Sidon.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"Yes!" They both answered at the same time. Link smiled at the both of them, but knew something was off. It couldn't be Alby. Right?


	9. Change of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for my absence. I got lazy. I haven't even finished the game! I at least have to finish this and satisfy the (ever dimishing) audience. Enjoy!

Alby couldn't stand being in the arms of that...thing. But Link was there. She couldn't just become disgusted with him right after all that happened. The charade will - and must - continue at all cost. But Alby was sure Link already knew. Alby watched the land around the Domain, tapping her fingers against her knee. She could just destroy this place right now, let it become history along with many of the ruins littered across this land. Everything was going according to plan. She couldn't just cause such beautiful chaos randomly. Especially when her future lover's life was on the line. 

But boy could she do something better. She could succumb the land into internal twilight, turn everyone into spirits with no recollection of their lives previously. Alby smiles at the plan, twisting around in the air above the castle, reaching out to tap the air above her. The moon and the sun appeared behind her, the moon smothering the sun in its darkness.

"This will be completely different from when Zant tried to take over. A small part of the world shrouded in darkness...so beau-ahhhhh!!!!!" Her hair was snagged in a pair of hands, tugging so hard the demon would cry tears of her own blood. She was pulled upright, head tilting backwards to find herself eye-to-eye with another demon. Or something.

Alby's eyes widen when the demon - a male - takes her neck and digs his claws into the flesh of her chin, piercing the skin there. "I suppose it's about time for you to stop."

"What? WHO ARE YOU-!" The nails dug deeper, going in to probably tear at her throat. 

"Listen you brat. You've been causing trouble for us demons. Doing the unthinkable just to retrieve the heart of a man that doesn't want you." He squeezed harder as he spoke, Alby's eyes fluttering at the loss of air. "You need to understand that your damn soul was revived because another demon gave up her life to save yours. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER? ABUSING HER POWER SHE BESTOWS UPON YOU?!"

Alby stares at the man with eyes growing whiter and whiter. What did she care? All she wanted was Link. All she wanted to destroy that damned Prince that always hung around him. Hell, she would destroy all of Hyrule if it meant she could have Link. Alby grips the hand on her throat and tugs desperately, but tries hard to give off a face of defiance. 

"Why the hell should I care? Maybe if that damned demon didn't have that ounce of sympathy, I wouldn't be here! I want chaos! I want death!! I want LOVE!!!" She screamed this to the farthest mountains, the pain in her throat increasing with each passing breath she takes. She hopes all in the dreaded Domain could hear her. 

The male hums after her triad, loosening the grip on her throat. A demons job was simply to bring chaos. Not fall in love with the Warrior of the Wild. Especially chosen by the goddess Hylia. Link, Zelda, all the royal residences of Hyrule, even Prince Sidon and his father, were under the great protection of the goddess. A demon that would happen to fall out of line of it all would simply be disposed of. And the demon handling Alby would happily do so. 

"You want the love of that boy?"

"Yes!! More than anything! Please! I'll give my soul away to be with him! I'll cull many sacrifices to-"

The male demon tore into her and reached inside, taking a hold of the beating heart. Gripping hard, a red essence oozed out from the girl's heart and the back, leaving the body. Alby was getting her soul taken away from her. She was going to start over once more, but this time, with no memory of anything Alby ever wanted and ever did. Link, Sidon, everyone wouldn't be in anymore danger. The demon watched as the shell shrunk, passing through its past once again until it shrunk down to a measly child, a baby innocent from the darkness that darkened it's mind since his previous love gave up her life to save her. He wasn't going to let a teenager take her away and damage her like this. 

Once all of the soul was taken, the man throwing the ethereal body over his shoulder, the bundle in his other arm watching him with large grey eyes, white hair peeking out from the dress he swaddled the baby in. 

"I'm sorry my child. Looks like you will remain like this forever. You will have a third, and final, chance at life, with no power to enrapture your mind..." he pressed a gentle kiss to the child's head. He must find her a proper mother. Hopefully one who keep all this away from her. He looks about the Domain, using his vision to find the perfect parent for the child. 

His eyes land on a woman walking with Zelda. An elegant Gerudo, who had happened to capture the attention of the Queen. Just what was Alby planning? He shakes his features and blips away, awaiting the night that falls around the Domain. 

\------ 

Arusoa came upon her late in the evening, the child crying and demanding attention from anyone in the hall outside the guest room. She lifted the child and watched her, pulling down the cloth the covered her plump face. She smiles when the baby calms, looking up at her and smiling widely, revealing a row of gums. 

"Poor child. Who has left you here all alone?"

"I have." 

Arusoa gasped at the voice before her. The male was at least a head taller than her, but of course something was off about him. He had horns, dark blue skin, and eyes as dark as the appending night. Aursoa made no moves, watching the man carefully. 

"You? Why?"

"She was the one that was trying to cull everyone in the Domain. I've decided to give her a third chance at life, to be raised with no knowledge of her previous lives. I would like to ask if you can raise her for me."

Arusoa looked down at the child, "Alby was a demon. Like yourself?" 

The demon nodded, bowing his head, "yes. My wife had given up her life to save hers. She...she couldn't have any children. She adored children. No matter the age." The demon clenched his fist. "Her love, changed herself...and the child. She didn't remember me, after I've watched over her for so long...please, raise her. Make sure she is safe."

Arusoa stared at the man, downright surprised a demon could have such feelings, or make such a huge request. She smiles at the baby, who returns it, reaching for Arusoa's hand. The Madam nods to the demon, and without another word, the man is gone.

"Well, looks like you'll be in my care for now on. You'll be happy in my home. And I'm sure the Queen of Hyrule will be happy to see you." Arusoa walks into her and room and rocks the child to sleep, sleeping later beside the child on her bed. She'll have to ask for a crib from the staff in the morning. 

Oh, she almost forgot. Tomorrow is the last day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the twist. I'm sorry.


	10. Nothing Big just an Update

So update time. 

I’m sorry for how this ended. It’s not really the best ending one would put out. I was lazy with this story and felt the need to finish it. 

I have something else I’m working on without all that stupidity in Charms, so I might delete this as well. 

Thanks for reading it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Love y'all~


End file.
